tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode two
shot61.png|And, after an irritating ordeal, our hero escapes the Dark Cave of Death. shot62.png|The team, so far! shot63.png|Another bug catcher? Ya'll needa get out mah faaaace >.> shot64.png|Ya'll better watch out, cuz class is in session. Meet principal Bocaj... shot65.png|NEVER. shot66.png|Healin' on up. (Healin' on up!) shot67.png|Silly bug catchers, with your incredibly weak peons... shot68.png|That's right, yo. Bocaj earning his wings. shot69.png|Sand-Attack, the most powerful move of all! Bwahahahha... shot70.png|Another level up. This team is unstoppable! Unstoppable, I say! shot71.png|Awwwww...go cry to yo' momma. shot72.png|The old switch-er-oo... shot73.png|Silly spoutz. Thinking they can stop teh greatest team eva. shot74.png|Yeah, boy-y! shot75.png|New city, and the first of the sixteen gyms I'll have to face...baby steps, baby steps... shot76.png|Nooooooo. Just leave them the way they are. shot77.png|Isn't that like saying "I hope they get hurt again :D"? shot78.png|Nothing here to catch :( shot79.png|The first thing I found was another Pidgey...so I knocked it out and moved on. shot80.png|Kevvy? You okay...? :( shot81.png|Fan to the rescue. That's for Kevvy, yo...despite his surviving the hit, and all. shot82.png|C'mon, Kevvy...you can do it... shot83.png|Fan? You too? D: Crapcrapcrap~! shot84.png|Doin' the job, Bocaj is a one man mob! shot85.png|Go, Kevvy! Hopefully you'll be able to defend yourself, soon >.> shot86.png|Don't worry, Fan...it was just a minor setback...you're still unstoppable <3 shot87.png|^('o')^ shot88.png|Yeah...I'm back >.> Just heal my Pokemon, lady. shot89.png|Hmmm...Sprout Tower first? Or.... shot90.png|...The gym, first? shot91.png|Okay, part of the reason Kevvy and Fan got ransacked was because I had no potions left....so I should probably get some. shot92.png|I could only afford one potion -.- So, I might as well move on to Sprout Tower shot93.png|Nico? That doesn't sound Japanese >.> shot94.png|Kevvy, fight for my love! shot95.png|Kevvy's earned my love <3 shot96.png|Kevvy don't need no stinkin' help. shot97.png|See? Kevvy's a bro. shot98.png|-Alpha male status- shot99.png|Kevvy's tankin'! What did I say? This team is awesome. Together forever, no matter how long~! shot100.png|Glad I didn't have to point it out. shot101.png|Cool story, bro. shot102.png|Hahahahaha...Chow. shot103.png|Bocaj just wrecked yo' face! shot104.png|Bow before Bocaj! shot105.png|Bocaj's a machine! He's almost as unstoppable as Fan is... shot106.png|Awwwww yeah, time to open the extra large can of butt whoopin'. shot107.png|Edmond? Where do they get these monks? shot108.png|Oh, yesssss. Bocaj is going all the way to the mountain top! shot109.png|:O Fan, I love you so much. shot110.png|D: Fan! How dare you hurt Fan! shot111.png|Yeah, I knew Fan wasn't in trouble... :( But don't scare me like that, again... shot112.png|Bruno's close to evolving! shot113.png|Ha! Joke's on you, because you already lost to me! Oh, wait...>.> shot114.png|Wow...that did a number on Bruno... shot115.png|Ohhhhh. Some serious poop is about to go down. Bruno just became top dawg. shot116.png|Awww, that stupid Hoothoot hurt Bruno, too... shot117.png|:O One more level, and Bruno becomes a beast of all consuming fire! shot118.png|Great, I got the Flash HM. That would have been useful when I was stuck in that cave >.> shot119.png|Also would have been useful in that cave. shot120.png|Here's how the team stands, as of the end of episode two. Next episode...we meet our destiny at the very first gym...